House of Night- My Version of Awakened Destined Mostly Zoey and Stark
by selinea1
Summary: This takes place a few weeks after Burned. Stark and Zoey are awake. They are still in Venice. Don't read unless you've read Burned. Rated M for LEMONS in later chapters. By the way, everyone already knows about Stevie Rae & Rephaim. INFINITE DISCLAIMER: I do no own any of the House of Night characters. They are owned by P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast.
1. Saddness

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the House of Night Characters. They are owned by P.C. and Kristin Cast_**

**Hello there FanFiction Community. Please go easy on your reviews. This is my first fanfic. ENJOY!**

**Just so you guys know, this will not have anything to do with Neferet, but Kalona is still trying to seduce her.**

Zoey

It had been three weeks since Heath had died, and I had my soul shattered. Honestly, I was still filled with a horrible aching in my heart, when I thought about Heath, and how he left me, but I had Stark there with me and he was making the ache recede slightly. Right now, he was in my bed, snoring. I had woken up a bit earlier than normal. The sun was still out, so obviously, Stark would be sleeping like a baby. I slowly slid from his embrace, and got into the shower. The hot water burned my skin, but the burning on my skin was nothing compared to the burning at the loss of Heath in my heart. Oh no. I thought about him again. Here come the tears…

I spent just about an hour in the shower sobbing, when I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey Z. You okay in there? You feel sad." Stark said on the outside of the door.

See. It was times like these when I got really aggravated and angry that Stark had the ability to sense my emotions. I just wanted to be alone, and cry for hours and days and months, but no. Stark just had to interfere. As soon as I thought it, I regretted it.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to annoy you." Stark said. Although I couldn't see him, I could tell that I hurt his feelings. I mean it's not his fault. He was just trying to comfort me.

"NO! You didn't annoy me." I lied. I paused taking a shaky breath. "It's just that I am sad about Heath. I mean I loved him, and he just left me. Just like that." I started to cry again. It felt weird to talk about this with him. I mean I was pretty sure he loved me in "that way," and that I loved him too, and talking about me loving Heath made things feel really awkward.

"Oh, Z. You know he's watching over you. He still loves you, maybe even more than you love him. You'll see him again. I promise. Even if it takes 100 years, I will find him for you… If that's what you want." Stark replied.

I could tell that he was blaming himself for Heath's death, and my soul shattering, and even thinking about him hurt, broke my heart even more. If that was possible.

I decided to at least have a decent conversation with him, and that means that there is no huge block of wood on hinges between us.

I turned off the shower water, and stepped into my towel. Just then, I remembered that I forgot to bring my clothes into the bathroom with me to change. UH OH. I thought about asking Stark to bring me my clothes, but then I thought about how weird it would be. Stark going through my dressers filled with underwear, and other girly things and decided to walk out in my towel, gather my clothes and retreat back to the bathroom as quickly as possible. I knew it would be a little embarrassing for me to walk out like that with Stark in the room, but it had to be done. At the thought of walking out in my towel in front of Stark, it made me realize how much I wanted him. No. Needed him. I quickly pushed the thought to the back of my mind, so that Stark couldn't pick up on the feeling of my lust for him, and prepared myself for what was to come next. When I opened the door, I saw something I was not expecting.

**First day on the job and I leave you guys with a cliffhanger. What do you guys think she saw? I should have the next chapter up sometime this week. REVIEW NICELY PLEASE.**


	2. Gifts

**_I don't own anything House of Night. I wish I did, but unfortunately, I don't._**

**_Plz review. Luv yous._**

Stark

I felt so bad. I knew that she was lying when she said I wasn't annoying her, but I knew that saying something about it would just make her more aggravated, so I tried a different approach.

"It's just that I am sad about Heath. I mean I loved him, and he just left me. Just like that." Zoey sobbed.

I could hear her crying. Her saying this made my heart shatter, but not because I was madly in love with her and would do just about anything to be with her. It broke my heart because it broke hers so much.

"Oh, Z. You know he's watching over you. He still loves you, maybe even more than you love him. You'll see him again. I promise. Even if it takes 100 years, I will find him for you… If that's what you want." I said back to her. For weeks, she had been trying to convince me that it wasn't my fault, but no matter how much she said it, I knew that deep down it was more than a little my fault, and I knew she knew it to. She just didn't want to admit it.

I waited patiently for her to respond. I was steadily growing anxious when I heard the shower turn off. I assumed that Zoey had gotten out of the shower, and was getting dressed, then I suddenly remembered something. _Oh my goddess! It's Zoey's birthday._ I thought. How could I forget until now. I scrambled to find where I put the gift I brought for her a few months ago when I visited my parents in Chicago. That reminded me that my parents are flying to Tulsa for Christmas, and they haven't met Zoey! _I haven't even asked her if she wanted to meet them yet!_ Oh goddess, I was so screwed. Finally in a hidden dresser, I found the flowers and beautiful long narrow blue velvet box. No I wasn't gonna propose to her. I'm not that stupid. But I was pretty sure she would like this gift. I hurried over to the door as I saw the knob slowly turning. A couple of seconds later, I was Zoey standing there in a towel going to just below her crotch, covering just enough, but not enough if she were to bend over, dripping wet. _Uh oh._ The sight of Zoey like that instantly made me 'excited'. I could tell she noticed, because her eyes moved to my pants, and she blushed. I felt a large blush also spread across my face. I could tell that my face was tomato red. I knew there was lust in my eyes by looking into her eyes at my reflection. There was also a large amount of lust in her eyes. Soon, she snapped out of her fantasy, and moved her eyes to my hands.

"What's that?" She asked curiously, pointing to the flowers and box in my hand.

"OH! Um… Happy birthday Zoey." I replied quickly.

Her eyes widened in surprise. I handed her the flowers and box only to realize that she was still wet and not dressed.

"Oh… um… sorry. Uh… maybe you should get dressed first." I said nervously.

She smiled shyly and quickly walked around me. She rummaged through the closet for her clothes and hurriedly rushed back into the bathroom.

_So hot._ I thought, the picture of her in her towel imprinting into my brain.

A few minutes later, Zoey stepped out of the bathroom. This time fully clothed, and looking as beautiful as ever. Today, we were returning to Tulsa in time for Christmas, and Zoey was supposed to be the new powerful and strong High Priestess of Tulsa's House of Night, but right now she looked so vulnerable. I walked to her and held her in a loving embrace. Eventually, she pulled back, and I gave her the flowers.

She looked happy with them. I picked the lavender from her grandmother's farm not too long ago, and I was happy to see the expression on her face when she recognized it. She took a large breath in, taking in the smell of her grandma and her home. Then she looked back up to me. Just staring into her eyes that wouldn't decide whether they wanted to be hazel or green, got me lost. She broke our gaze to look back down at the lavender. Then I remembered the box and guided her hand to it, and she took it out of my hand.

Hesitantly, she opened it.

She gasped. "Oh Stark! It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

**What did he give her? Review please. Hope you liked it.**


	3. Lost love

Zoey

I opened the box to see the most beautiful necklace. It was a red beaded chain with a crescent moon, filled with intricate designs matching my marks, hanging in the middle of it. **_(See necklace on my site)_** I was so shocked. Stark knew me so much.

"Um… Do you like it." Stark asked nervously.

I was speechless.

"Zoey?" Stark asked. I could hear the worry in his voice, so I decided to answer.

"Oh goddess Stark. I absolutely love it.

"Good." A large grin spread across his face. I turned around and he took the necklace from the box and put it on my neck. When I turned back around, he was looking into my eyes. His eyes sparkled like the moonlight when he said:

"Wow. It looks as beautiful on you as I thought it was, but even more."

We stood there looking into each other's eyes for a few minutes. Caught up in the moment, I gently pressed my lips to his. I knew that he was only my warrior, but honestly, I wanted him to be so much more. He kissed me back with so much passion that if someone hadn't cleared their throat, I don't think we would've ever pulled away from each other.

"Umm. UMM!" Someone cleared their throat loudly, ruining our moment. We jumped so far away from each other that you wouldn't have thought we were ever together if you hadn't been watching.

Aphrodite was leaning against the frame of the door watching us.

"Am I interrupting something?" She said in her bitchiest tone.

I felt myself slightly blush.

Aphrodite laughed, and suddenly Erik appeared next to her. He rushed over to me, took my face in his hands and kissed me. I let him for a few seconds. The familiar taste of his lips felt good, but pushed him away after a while.

"Erik! What are you doing?" I said. I was absolutely furious that Erik thought he could just waltz up in here and do that.

"Zoey, I'm still in love with you, and I know that somewhere deep inside you, you still love me too. Come on Zoey… Just admit it." He replied. He sounded like he was begging. If he wasn't such a good actor, I would've believed him, but I didn't. Not for one second. I knew that deep down somewhere, I did still love Erik, but he hurt me too badly.

"Come on Erik. You're a better actor than that." I said in a very bitchy tone. Much like Aphrodite's. Hmmm…

"See that's the thing. I can't act when I'm around you."

"So you're telling me you were lying?"

"WHAT! NO! I'm just trying to beg, but I can't. I am so sad, but begging is not my thing. Please… I'm sorry. Can we talk?"

I thought this through. Maybe I could give Erik a chance to explain. It probably wouldn't change my decision though, but what the hell.

"Yeah sure." I said nonchalantly. His face glowed. I looked around to Aphrodite and Stark. "Can you guys give us a minute, please? I'll meet you guys on the plane, okay?" Aphrodite immediately left. Stark looked at me. I looked back at him with pleading eyes. He sighed, nodded and left hesitantly.

**_Let's get this over with_**_._ I thought to myself.

Erik and I sat on my bed, and started to talk.

**_Please read. Please review, and give me ideas. I am begging you. I will have another chapter up soon if you guys review._**

**_Thx,_**

**_NAQ_**


	4. Love or Lust

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but I've been a bit busy with Thxgiving and all that, but just saying. Until I get at least 5 reviews, I will not update. Please give me constructive criticism or something, but don't say anything mean Thx guys. Now on with the story._**

Erik

I was surprised that Zoey actually let me in to talk to her. We sat on her bed, and started to talk. Of course, I was trying to seduce her, and to get her back with me. I knew that she still loved me, but I was also aware that I would have to take it a bit slow to reawaken that love that had been buried up inside of her. We were leaving on the plane ride, and I had a certain role assigned for Zoey and I to play in class, and I make it my mission to get with Zoey or at least have sex with her. I know that she only had sex once before, but now that she is not a virgin; it is making me want her more. Oh god. Just the thought of being inside of her caused me to get a painful erection. I knew she could tell, because her cheeks turned bright red and she broke eye contact with me. **_Whoops_**, I thought. I brought her chin up with my finger, and before she could process, I kissed her. The kiss was filled with so much passion and love that I thought I might explode. She kissed me back, though she was hesitant with the same, if not more. I thought that I had her right where I wanted her. Slowly and carefully, I leaned back onto the bed. She straddled me and started to grind against me. Without her permission, I cut her. The sweet scent of her blood hit me like a tidal wave. It was the sweetest blood I had ever smelt, and I imagined it tasted even better. My mouth watered for it. When my nail buried further into her neck, she pulled away quickly.

She started to shake her head vigorously.

"No." She said barely audible.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!" She yelled at me.

She made eye contact with me for a split second before running out the door.

I have to admit, her words really hurt. If I weren't such a brave dude, I would've broke down crying right there in the middle of her room. I gathered up as much strength that I could, took a deep breath and walked out of the door.

Zoey

Oh my Goddess. I just kissed Erik. If it weren't for him drawing my blood, I don't know how far I would've gone with him. I knew that I still had the slightest bit of love in my heart for him, and I knew I cared about him, but I just didn't want to admit it. Plus I had Stark, and that little encounter with Erik made we super sexually aroused and if my wants, no _needs_ weren't met soon, I might've gone crazy. I ran outside where I thought Stark would be. I needed to find him, and fast. I found him at the beautiful magic tree near the castle in Capri, where we were staying with the vampyre council. He was facing the tree. He looked as hot as hell in his outfit. His shirt was a bit tight so it showed off his abs, and he looked so nice. I just wanted to run my hands down his body. I wanted to feel him inside of me, for us to become one person. I was doing my best of resisting him, and that outfit wasn't helping. My mouth was just drooling over him. He turned around to face me. Oh goddess, I was right. His abs could be seen perfectly through that thin layer of fabric called a shirt. I was almost positive that he could feel the large amount of lust that I felt for him through our warrior/ priestess bond, but if not, he most definitely could see it in my eyes. He also had the same amount, if not more, of lust in his eyes. I knew that he wanted me, and he wanted me badly. I made sure that my outfit was sexy before I went out here. I wore a short skirt that went just below my butt, covering just enough. It was tight, but easy to take off. My shirt was tight, and strapless. The outfit showed off my curves in all the right places. I was aware that my outfit made me look slutty, but at that time, I didn't care. I just needed him. We stared at each other with heat in our eyes for about five minutes before he spoke.

"Hey Zoey. Come over here." Stark said huskily. I complied.

**_Ha Ha Ha. What do you think will happen?_**

**_Will they do it or not?_**

**_Until I get 5 reviews, I will not write another chapter, so please review and comment._**

**_Hope you enjoyed,_**

**_NAQ_**


	5. Zoey and Stark part 1

Zoey

I practically threw myself into Stark's arms. He pressed me into his body. We fit together perfectly. I could feel myself losing control every second. I needed him, and I needed him NOW! If I didn't get him now, I think I might've passed out. I slightly pushed back from him, and took his face into my hands. As I was about to kiss him, he forcefully crushed his lips into mine. The kiss was filled with lots of passion, and lust. But overall, the kiss was filled with love. I started to move towards the ground, pushing him down with me.

He broke the kiss. I frowned at him.

His famous cute, cocky smile, that I loved so much, spread across his face. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Zoey…?" He asked in a really seductive voice.

I stared at him for a couple of seconds before responding.

"I want you, Stark." I said a little breathlessly.

Without giving him time to respond, I smashed our lips together.

He immediately responded. He deepened the kiss. It felt like I was on fire. He moved his hands to the hem of my shirt. He put his hand under it. His touch sent shivers throughout my body. I shuddered. He started to unbutton my shirt. I ripped open his button down shirt. I moved my hands quickly to the button on his pants. He pulled away.

He looked at me with his beautiful deep chocolate brown eyes full of hope and lust.

"Zoey… Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

Instead of answering him, I decided to drag him back to my room. I realized that my shirt was still off, but honestly right then, I didn't care.

When we reached my room, I closed the door, and pushed him onto the bed. He looked shocked, but the emotion was quickly overcome with lust and heat. I could see how much he wanted me, and I _needed _him just as badly.

I glided over to the bed and straddled him. I started to kiss him again. He started to trail kisses down my body, stopping at my neck where my pulse was. My heartbeat started to speed up. He slowly, and carefully, but not reluctantly, sank his teeth into the layers of skin on my neck, causing them to split open and leave a pool of blood. Stark quickly lapped up the blood in his mouth. The good sensation I got from his tongue touching my skin caused me to moan. He pressed his lips around my cut, and started sucking. It filled me with so much pleasure. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from making embarrassing noises. Some that I tried to restrain ended up turning into weird squeaking sounds. After a few minutes, I felt the bond connecting us that could only mean Imprint. He licked over the wound, making it close. It was my turn now. I sank my teeth into his chest. He groaned. I hoped it was more out of pleasure than out of pain. Slowly, we lowered ourselves onto the bed. I could feel him removing clothes as I was sucking his blood. His blood was like an explosion in my mouth. It set off fireworks in my mouth. I couldn't get enough of it. I could feel our Imprint get stronger and stronger with every gulp of his blood. When I was finished, I felt that this Imprint that I had shared with Stark had become even stronger than the one I had with Heath. I assumed that it was because of our Warrior/ Guardian/ Priestess bond that caused it to be stronger. I closed the cut that my teeth had made, and stared into the eyes of my new love, Stark.

**_Ha, Ha, Ha. Don't worry, I will continue this scene in the next update. Sorry, I haven't updated in like a week or two, it's just, I really want review from all of my wonderful and loyal readers. Thank you to you guys that did review. You are the best. I'm happy that you did. I promise to update sooner if I at least get one more review. Just one. Is that too much to ask for?_**

**_ Review plz,_**

**_NAQ_**


	6. Zoey and Stark part 2

**_Sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. Just so you guys know, there are LEMONS in this chapter, so if you don't want to read that skip it. RATED M. Let's get on with the story._**

******_NAQ_**

Stark

I knew what she wanted. It was so clear. The lust in her eyes, the way she stared at me. Her aggressiveness and passion. Her emotions hit me like a tidal wave. Love. It was as strong as Aphrodite's perfume. Lust. I knew she wanted me. Longing. Want. _NEED._ She needed me as much as I needed her, but I had to make sure.

I stared lovingly into her eyes. Finally, after moments of staring, I asked, "Zoey. Are you sure?"

"Of course Stark. I love you, and I want this." She replied with no hesitation.

Her voice was a bit shaky, but hell. She said that she was sure, and that was good enough for me.

"Okay. I said

She stared at me hungrily. I was sure that my face expression mirrored hers. She averted her eyes from mine, and to just below my waist. I knew what she was looking at, and honestly I didn't mind. I wanted to see her reaction when she actually saw it. I was big. I know, I know. Lots of guys say that, but trust me, I was huge! Like ten inches when I was hard! Not that I measured it or anything…

Zoey in her clothing was too much to bear. She wasn't wearing her shirt, so I decided to go for her skirt. I easily slid them off of her. She was having a little bit of trouble with trying to unbutton my jeans. I decided not to help her, though. She would get it eventually. I could see her getting frustrated, and eventually angry. I still didn't help her. Her anger grew and grew. Suddenly, I felt heat go through my legs. I looked down to see that she had summoned fire, and burned off my pants. She calmed down. I looked at her with my famous cocky grin that she loved so much. I wasted no time after that. I took my sharp nail, and sliced down the middle of her chest, cutting off her bra. Leaving her breasts exposed, I slowly moved my hand up her side, and started to caress them. While I cut off her bra, my nail had left a scarlet line of blood. Since my bloodlust was larger than a normal vampyre's, I put my mouth to the wound. Zoey moaned. I wanted to hear her moan more, and more, and I wanted her to tell me that it felt good, and that she wanted me. I wanted her to yell out my name in pleasure…

So I kept drinking.

Soon, I felt the bond of an Imprint. I had Imprinted with Zoey! I quickly licked the wound closed. Somehow, she was naked.

"Wow." I breathed "You are beautiful… Simply amazing."

I could tell that she was starting to feel a little uncomfortable and embarrassed. She tried to cover her breasts with her arms. I pushed her arms out of the way.

She swallowed, hard. Then, she slowly, but not reluctantly started to pull down my bow and arrow boxers. How ironic right?!

Zoey

I started to slide down his boxers. When they reached his ankles I looked back up to see his (**_insert what you want to call it)_**. WOAH!

"Daaamn Stark." I heard myself say before I could stop it.

His amazing cocky grin spread across his face. He waggled his eyebrows at me. I giggled.

He leaned down positioning himself at my opening. He kissed me while slipping himself inside of me. PAIN! Oh the pain was agonizing. I let out a small whimper.

Stark took my face in his hands. The look he was giving me was enough for me to think that everything was going to be okay. I nodded to him, as I felt some of the pain ease away.

Slowly, he started to thrust in and out of me. Pain was quickly replaced by pleasure. It felt so good for him to fill me.

"Faster… Harder Stark." I moaned.

He started to move faster. The faster and harder he went, the more pleasure that filled me. It was becoming really hard for me to hold in my moans. Luckily for me, Stark said something.

"Moan for me baby. I want to hear how much I pleasure you."

From then on, I didn't hold in any of my moans. I let them out just like he had said.

After a while of pure ecstasy and pleasure, I could feel a ball tightening in my stomach. I knew what it was. I could feel that Stark was close too. I thought that I would be embarrassing to tell him what I was about to do, so I just kept my mouth shut. Suddenly he hit the tender spot in my walls, and my world burst into pleasure **_(I'm using that word a lot aren't I?)_**. There where spots in my vision as he filled me. But he didn't stop. He kept going.

Suddenly, the door bursts open.

**_Ha, ha, ha. Another cliffhangar. Don't worry, I'll update soon. I hope you enjoy my story. Until I get another review, I will not update. I am only asking for five. I currently have three. Just two more please. And thank you to those two of you who have reviewed on my story. It is much appreciated._**

**_NAQ_**


	7. The Wake-up Call

**_It's time in this story for another disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything House of Night. I wish I did, but it belongs to P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast L_**

**_Hey guys. Sorry that I haven't updated in like… Forever. I've just been busy. I know that my chapters have been short, but I will have a lot of chapters. I already have a plot and everything. I hope you guys like this chapter, and I might just updated sooner if I get that last review that makes FIVE. I currently have Four, so thank you to the three of you who have reviewed. I know that it is a bit early in the story to be asking for reviews, but they are my motivators. They keep me writing, so please review. For the story's sake._**

**_Thanx, NAQ_**

Damien

We needed a meeting, and fast. Sgiach decided that it was alright for us to stay on her island to discuss our plans and what to do about Kalona. I decided to gather up everyone. I went to the twins' room first. I knocked on the door. No answer. I decided that I would invade their privacy, and walk in. I walked in. There were plastic bags everywhere! Obviously, the twins went shopping sometime. I saw that they were sprawled out across their beds. They looked so tired. TOO BAD! This'll teach them not to make fun of my, rather large, vocabulary. Not that I minded it much. I walked over to Erin first. I decided that it was better to wake up water first, and fire last. I shook her until she opened her eyes. I quickly ran over to the bed that Shaunee was sleeping on. I shook her awake also. I stood back. I took this time to look at their expressions. THEY WERE MAD!

"Damien, WHAT THE HELL?!" They said in unison.

I decided to play the calm card, despite what I was feeling.

"We are having a meeting in 5 to figure out the quandary we are in." I replied serenely.

There was a long pause. Finally, Shaunee spoke up.

"Listen Damien, we are too tired-"

"To figure out your weird vocabulary" Erin finished

"It's another word for problem"

I hadn't noticed when Jack came and stood next to me. I just loved him for being able to decipher my immense vocabulary. He hugged me.

"If you're not down in time, I will send Aphrodite up here to get you guys… That or I'll use are to trawl you guys there, messing up your perfect hair."

The twins gasped.

"You wouldn't" said Shaunee.

"Try me." I replied.

They stared.

Soon, Erin said, "Fine, fine. We'll be there."

I decided to go to Aphrodite, and Darius's room, and come back to get them later.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard a deep, sexy voice reply. That was probably Darius.

Jack and I opened the door. They were already dressed for the day. Aphrodite was still applying make-up, but Darius looked like he was about to take the world.

"Um… We're having a meeting in 5 minutes down stairs. You guys want to walk with us to gather up everyone?"

Aphrodite replied, "Yeah, whatever"

She got up. She and Darius followed us out. She held onto him like a puppy. We made it back to the twins' room. I knocked. This time someone answered.

"See, Damien. I told you we would be ready." Erin said at the door.

Shaunee came up next to her. "Why would you ever doubt us Damien?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on guys. Let's get Stark and Zoey."

They followed me out.

When I reached Zoey and Stark's door, I took no bother in knocking. When I opened the door, I honestly wished I had.

Zoey

"AHHH!" Damien screeched. He quickly shut the door.

Stark toppled off of the bed and onto the floor, dragging me down with him. Luckily the blankets were covering us, so hopefully Damien didn't see anything.

We quickly scrambled to our feet. I went into my closet and got out a pair of jeans for me and Stark. I pulled them on (with my underwear, of course) with a bra and a vest top, and quickly threw on my jacket. But the time I was done, Stark was already completely dressed. I had never seen anyone dress that fast. I quickly brushed my hair, and put on some lip-gloss and some mascara, and threw on my converse. Then, I took a deep breath, and opened the door.

First I saw the redness of Damien's cheeks. Only then, did I see the laughing fit that the twins' were having on the floor. I guess they knew. I could feel my cheeks warm. Scratch that, my entire face felt warm. Aphrodite just stood there with her arms crossed, and with a smug look on her face.

"Luckily we're going to breakfast. You must be starving. _If_ he did anything right."

Leave it to Aphrodite to make a smart comment. My face got warmer. If that was possible. But honestly, she was right. I was really hungry.

"Actually Aphrodite, we're going to a-" Damien started.

"Not before I get my breakfast." Aphrodite cut Damien off.

"Fine, fine. Let's go."

Then, we all walked to breakfast.

**_Unfortunately, that's all for this chapter. The next chapter will be good… I hope. The chapter after that will be surprising. It's cool. Thx guys,_**

**_NAQ_**


	8. New Love and New Marks

**_Hey guys. Just to let u know, I m still waitin 4 tht 5_****_th_****_ review. The only reason, I m updating right now, is cause I get so many views. Plz review_**

**_NAQ_**

Zoey

We were all sitting around the table. Everyone was looking at me, expecting me to start the conversation. Luckily, Stark sensed my aggravation, and decided to do something about it.

"Okay, guys. How do we defeat Kalona?" Stark started.

"Well he's immortal, so it will be pretty hard." Damien said.

There was a long pause.

I decided to break the awkward silence. "I don't want to kill him." WHAT?! Why the hell did I just say that?!

Then everyone started talking at once. They were all angry and scolding me. It was so overwhelming. Suddenly I was feeling lightheaded. My eyes started to get heavy, and I just wanted to sleep. I felt myself fall out of my chair. Then, everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I was on a beach. It was beautiful.

"Hello, my A-ya."

I froze when I heard the deep, seductive voice that could only be Kalona's.

I didn't say anything.

I suddenly welt myself in a warm embrace. It felt soft, like a pillow, but cold and icy as well. I soon noticed that Kalona was holding me in his wings. As cold as it felt, I liked it. A lot. I think he could sense it or something, because as soon as I thought it, he turned me around to face him in his arms. I stared into those deep amber eyes of his. I could just get lost in those eyes forever.

He slowly, tentatively, as if giving me time to pull away, put his lips to mine. The cold, but wonderful sensation ran through my veins again as he kissed me. The kiss was filled with so much passion that it was unbearable. I wanted more.

"I love you, my Zoey." Kalona spoke while still kissing me.

"I love you too, Kalona." I said. And as I said it, I realized how true it was. I don't know why I had kept denying it for so long. I loved Kalona, no matter how much I tried to convince myself that I didn't. And now I knew that it wasn't just the A-ya part of my soul that loved Kalona. It was all of me. Well almost all of me. I still loved Stark, of course, but I also loved Kalona. Goddess, even with Heath gone, I still have major boy problems.

The smell of blood filled my senses. But this was better than any other smell of blood. Even Imprinted blood. It was immortal blood.

Kalona pulled his lips from mine and replaced them with his neck. I quickly lapped up the dripping blood with my tongue. The taste exploded in my mouth. It was more delicious than the richest of chocolates. I don't know how long I drank, but the next thing I knew, I felt the bond that could only be an Imprint form between us. Suddenly, I was pulled out of my dream.

* * *

I woke up in my bed. The first thing I noticed was Stark convulsing on the floor. This brought tears to my eyes. I knew that breaking the Imprint would hurt Stark, yet I did it anyway. At the time, I wasn't even thinking about it, but now, seeing him like that, brought the reality back to me. The next thing I noticed was my friends staring at me with wide eyes. I noticed Stevie Rae's scrunched up, disgusted face, which meant that she probably smelled my blood. I just wondered why the others were looking at me like I had grown two heads.

Damien could see my confusion and decided to tell me what the hell was going on.

"Uh… Z? You kinda got some new marks."

Wow. It was totally not like Damien to use such dull words.

Erin slowly walked up to me and handed me a compact mirror from out of her purse.

I looked at my reflection. Holy SHIT!

**_Ha, ha, ha. Another cliffhanger. How do you guys think the mark will look? I know that this chapter is rather short, but that is because I haven't gotten the last review yet. All I am asking for is that last review. Pretty please. L Please review on my story._**

**_NAQ_**


	9. WHAT'S GOING ON!

_**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating in a while. I still haven't gotten that 5th review. I know that I promised not to update until I got that review, but I felt so bad for all of my loyal readers that don't get to read my continued story. I made it longer because of my huge gap of time. I am also creating two new stories. So read them too. So here it is. Chapter 9.**_  
_**R & R PLZ,**_  
_**- NAQ**_

O.M.G. When I looked at my face in the small compact mirror that Erin had handed me, it was like I was, again staring at the familiar stranger.  
My marks had been added to on my face, and I could tell by the burning sensations on my skin, they had also spread to other… unmentionable places. On my face, growing out of the other sapphire marks that marked me as my goddess's daughter, were feathers. They reminded me so much of Kalona, that I almost cried. They were just as beautiful as the marks that Nyx had blessed me with. But these were no ordinary marks from the goddess. These were black. As black as a raven. Like my hair. Like… DARKNESS. I had more emphasized Cherokee features. I looked ageless, but still fairly 17. I gasped and Erin quickly snatched the small mirror from out of my grasp.  
When I looked around at my friends, I was greeted with glares. Even from Stark. This reminded me of how they looked at me when they found out about Loren. I knew that I had made a mistake, and I was going to pay for it. Aphrodite, surprisingly was the first one to speak.

"So… Zoey, what's with the new marks?" She said with the bitchy sneer that I had forgotten about until then. Stark spoke up next.

"Yeah. What was your dream about, Zoey?"

His voice reminded me of his dark days and it hurt me. He never called me Zoey. Always Z, or Queen, or Ace, but never Zoey. Which meant that he was pissed. I could feel my vision was blurring, and that could only mean that tears were beginning to form in my eyes once again. But I couldn't let them see me cry, and I couldn't tell them the truth either. I was supposed to be their High Priestess. I wasn't supposed to be making mistakes and crying like a baby… So I did the only option left…  
I ran from my problems.  
I ran all the way to the clearing that Heath got killed. I realized that no one had followed me out there. They were probably either too angry with me or realized that I needed time alone.  
Suddenly, as I was running, my back had a tingly feeling and then, exploded in pain. I fell to the floor, and started to convulse in agony. I tried to scream, but no sound came out. Then, I felt feathers wrap around me, and strong, and firm, yet soft, and gentle hands wrap around me, and pick me up from off of the ground. Then, I feel a gentle breeze, and fell a shooting pain in my back, like it has just been punctured. I scream a scream that sounds rather bird-like, before passing out from the pain.

* * *

I woke up feeling like utter poopie. I opened my eyes, and the first thing that I noticed was the pain in my back, right between my shoulder blades. It hurt like hell. Then I noticed that I was lying on a bed with red sheets with mostly black on them. I soon noticed that the sheets were not red, but that was my blood. I was lying in a pool of my own blood! Next, I noticed the wings that encased my back and suddenly thought that Kalona was in the bed with me. I looked around, but he was no where to be found. This puzzled me. I tried to sit up, but the agonizing pain in my back made me do otherwise. I flopped back on the bed with a loud bird-like shriek. Immediately, someone came bursting through the door. I soon realized that it was Kalona.  
He saw my attempt at getting up, and rushed over, and gently pushed me back down on the bloody bed.

"You are sore. Do not try to move. It will only hurt you more."

"Wh- what happ- pened?" My voice surprised me. It was very raspy and almost unrecognizable.

He seemed to take no notice to my voice and replied by saying  
" When you are well enough, you will know."

"How long have I been here?"

"You ask an awful lot of questions… don't you?" He muttered under his breath. I don't think that I was meant to hear that because he responded to me in a normal voice, saying

"Approximately two days."

I gasped in shock. I had been here for two days. We just stared at each other for a while before he broke the silence.

"Well, I'll leave you to get your rest." He said standing up.

Now that he mentioned it, I did feel very tired. I stayed silent. I watched him leave and right when he shut the door, I fell asleep.

* * *

The next time I woke up, I felt really good. I was no longer lying in a pool of blood, and my back didn't hurt nearly as much. I was really refreshed. And in the need of a long, hot shower. I was also starving. As if on cue, my stomach growled, and Kalona came through the door. In his hands was a tray with food.  
He walked up to me and set the tray on my lap. I carefully sat up, and he looked at me and smiled.

"I see you are feeling better." He said. I simply nodded, so he continued. "Alright. Eat up, and then you can take a shower."  
This time I responded.  
"Then, you can tell me what's going on."  
He sighed and then smiled. "Yeah." He said. He got up and left the room.  
I quickly scarfed down the wonderful psghetti ( She actually calls it that in the book) and brown pop… Oh he knows me so well, and got up to take a shower. There felt like there was an extra weight on my back, but when I looked, there was nothing except new tattoos that were surprisingly… white! They were also featherlike. I took the towel that was waiting for me at the bottom of the bed, and stepped into the bathroom to shower.  
When I was done, I changed into the dress that was on the bed for me. It was very pretty, and purple. It had a very low back, that if my ass wasn't there, it would've fallen. I walked out my door, and there was a man there.

"Oh hello, Zoey." His voice was deep, but not Kalona deep. It was very pleasing to the ears.  
"Follow me. I will take you to Kalona."  
He held out his hand for me to take it, and I put my hand in his, and we headed down the long, spiral staircase until we got to the door. He led me outside to Kalona who was waiting, standing in the grass looking at the sky. The man let go of my hand, and quietly slipped back into the castle-like building. Kalona then turned to face me. He held out his arm, and like with the other guy, I took it with my own.  
He led me further into the field. He turned me around and ran his hands down my back. Suddenly, there was a wind engulfing us. I turned around to see Kalona staring at something behind me lovingly. I turned my head to see what it was and gasped. It was the most beautiful but shocking thing it had every seen in my entire life.

**_I know. I'm horrible. I keep leaving you guys with all of these cliffhangers. What do you think she sees? I will update sooner this time._**  
**_Review please,_**  
**_-NAQ_**


End file.
